The Sioux Falls Community Cancer Consortium is a multidisciplinary group of physicians and allied medical professional dedicated to producing high quality clinical cancer treatment and cancer control research in a community setting. SFCCC-CCOP is the only source in the Sioux Falls community and regional referral area established to bring the benefits of the National Cancer Program to a substantial population. Outstanding performance as a Community Clinical Oncology Program has been demonstrated by present and past achievements in clinical cancer research, local cancer control activities, and medical public and professional education. SFCCC-CCOP has a well established, productive relationship with the primary research base, the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center. Since 1977 the Sioux Falls medical community has generated clinical cancer research data of excellent quality, placing large numbers of patients on high priority, nationally approved clinical cancer research protocols. Research base affiliations are presently strong and broad based including membership in the North Central Cancer Treatment Group. The Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center acts as an intermediary for affiliations with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Children's Cancer Study Group. The specific objective of this application is to further develop the availability of clinical cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols to patients in eastern South Dakota, southwestern Minnesota, and northwestern Iowa. This project will speed the transfer of newly developed cancer treatment and cancer control technology to reduce regional cancer morbidity and mortality through widespread community applications. SFCCC has access to a substantial population, demonstrated professional discipline, and facilities with which to participate in specific cancer control protocols sponsored by NCCTG and ECOG. Increased involvement in cancer treatment and cancer control research will be solicited from primary health care providers and other physician specialists. The SFCCC deserves a competing continuation CCOP award by virtue of its record of sacrifice, proven past performance in clinical cancer research protocol participation, and its accomplishments in regional cancer control activities. We confidently predict that SFCCC-CCOP will enter 150 patients on clinical cancer treatment research protocols and 30 patients on clinical cancer control research protocols during the first year of the grant award.